Zebra Print
by Renavelia
Summary: Blaine introduces Kurt to the one person who's opinion matters.


*****DISCLAIMER: I, in no way, shape or form own Glee and it's characters.**

**CLAIMER: Blair Anderson is MINE!**

**Please do NOT steal.*****

Stifling another yawn, Kurt tilted his head to the side and glanced over at his boyfriend who was driving with an excited look on his face. Kurt didn't understand how Blaine could be so wide awake as such an early time in the morning. It wasn't even 7:00am yet and Blaine was forcing Kurt along for a ride to the airport.

"Tell me again why you're dragging me along and to the airport nonetheless." Kurt drawled, resting his head against the cool glass of the passenger side door.

Blaine's lips spread into a grin and he flashed Kurt a toothy smile.

"Someone really special to me is flying out from France for their summer break and it would mean the world to me if you could meet them." Blaine stated, going back to looking ahead of him as he turned into the airport.

Kurt raised one of his elegant brows.

"France? Special? You don't have a secret lover that you haven't told me about, do you?" Kurt asked, causing Blaine to burst out laughing.

When Kurt didn't join in, Blaine swallowed his laugh and grinned.

"Of course not, Kurt. Blair is my twin sister and she's dying to meet my boyfriend that I love so much." Blaine explained more thoroughly.

Kurt's mouth opened in a silent _oh_ and he nodded slightly. Then his eyes widened.

"You have a sister? Dang it, Blaine, I haven't even met your parents yet." Kurt said, freaking out as Blaine parked his car.

Blaine turned to Kurt and took his left hand in both of his.

"Kurt, babe, you have nothing to worry about. And where my family is concerned, my sister is the only one who's opinion matters most to me." Blaine said and brought Kurt's hand up to his lips.

Kurt let out a sigh and smiled.

"Fine. I guess its only fair since you've already met my family." Kurt stated.

The two got out of Blaine's car and together they walked into the airport hand in hand. Going to terminal four, Blaine and Kurt stood amongst the crowd of people as Blair's plane emptied of it's passengers. As soon as Blaine's eyes landed on a head of chest length wavy dark brown hair, he raised his hand up and waved it wildly in the air.

"Blair! Over here!" Blaine shouted, catching his sister's attention.

Kurt watched as Blair waved back and smiled an oh so familiar smile that Kurt has grown to love. It was Blaine's smile, but at the same time it wasn't. Blair finally made her way over to the two and jumped into Blaine's awaiting arms in a tight hug. Spinning her around one full time, Blaine kissed his sister's cheek and set her feet back on the ground.

"Blair, I've missed you so much. This is Kurt, my boyfriend." Blaine said, pulling Kurt close to him.

Blair flipped up her sunglasses and eyed Kurt up and down in one swell swoop. Kurt swallowed nervously.

"Kurt, why are you dating this bonehead. I'm obviously the more beautiful twin."

At Blair's joke, Kurt eased up as Blair and Blaine laughed. She then wrapped her arms around Kurt and hugged him.

"Take care of my brother, Kurt. His heart is a fragile thing." Blair said.

"I promise." Kurt huffed, surprised by her forwardness.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as he tossed his other around Blair's shoulders.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" Blaine suggested, happy that Blair and Kurt get along.

"Definitely...though I have to say something." Blair said and looked over at Kurt. "Your choice in fashion is amazing, but I think blue would go better with your eyes than the yellow you have on right now."

Blaine's mouth gaped open, not sure what was going to happen. Knowing Kurt, he would probably get offensive.

"I guess your fashion sense is great too, but your shirt looks like a zebra took a bath in Pepto Bismol." Kurt shot back, smirking.

"Shut up. You know I'm cute." Blair said, smirking right back at Kurt.

The two giggled and Blaine shook his head.

"Should I be worried?" Blaine asked the two.

"About what?" Kurt questioned, he and Blair exchanging looks.

"That I'm feeling more like the third wheel." Blaine stated and had Blair laughing.

"Jeez, you'd think Kurt and I were the ones dating, huh?" Blair teased and poked Blaine in his side. "Don't worry, Blaine. I won't steal your boyfriend, no matter how awesome he is."

"Nice to know." Blaine said, grinning.

"And here I was nervous for nothing." Kurt mumbled.

**END!**


End file.
